Alternate Chapter Seven
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: This is how I had originally meant Rain's Sorting to go. One Shot. If you haven't read Rainnina Bone and The Snake's Nest, read that first. JK Rowling owns all recognizable elements of Harry Potter.


**A/N: This is what I had originally intended for Rain's Sorting. If you haven't read Rainnina Bone and The Snake's Nest, read that first.  


* * *

Chapter Seven-Alternate**

Unlike with the first years, the hat did not come down over her eyes, and as a result, she got treated to the stares of everyone in the Great Hall. Rain decidedly focussed on only four stares, the Marauders.

"Hmm, interesting..." said a voice in her ear. "Quite the strange predicament you're in. You're very talented, already mastering a spell without any instruction, there is some Ravenclaw material here... but perhaps not on par with Ravenclaws...hmm...perhaps Hufflepuff... no, not very kind I'm afraid."

_I'm kind,_ Rain thought, indignantly.

"Oh yes, kind in some ways, but vindictive... perhaps Slytherin..."

_Oh please no, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin? You would do great in that house, you are very much like them."

_No, please don't put me there! I'm Muggleborn, they'd eat me alive!_

"Very good point, one cannot thrive without friends...hmm...you have some courage in you. Defending those who do not deserve to be hurt, whilst taking on others twice your size. Gryffindor would be a good place for you. You even have friends already...hmm...I don't usually do this but...which do you think you would do best in? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

The hat was asking _her_? Really? _I want to be in Gryffindor,_ Rain thought, looking at her friends.

"Alright then, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the hall and the Gryffindor table burst with applause, particularly four rambunctious fourth years. Rain took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, before dashing off to sit next to Remus, who had saved her a spot, just in case.

Dumbledore stood and the Hall quieted down. "My words can wait until after the feast, tuck in!"

With that, food suddenly appeared on the tables in front of them. Rain gasped before recovering herself and ladling out a large helping of Ratatouille onto her plate, grabbing a sourdough roll and tucking in.

"So, Rain," said James, mouth half full of mashed potatoes. "You were up there awhile," he swallowed his mouthful, "what took so long?"

The other boys paused to listen.

"It contemplated every house for me," Rain explained, dipping a piece of her roll into her food.

"All of them?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yeah, I had to beg for it to not put me in Slytherin."

Sirius choked. "No way! You're so not like those gits!"

"The Sorting Hat said I was. 'Vindictive' is the word it used."

"But it put you in Gryffindor," said Remus.

"It was stumped and gave me the choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. _I_ chose Gryffindor."

"It really asked you?" Peter was in awe.

"Yeah," said Rain, continuing to eat.

The boys stared at her a moment before deciding to drop the subject before their food got cold.

"Hello," said a voice next to Rain on the side Remus wasn't sitting on.

She looked up to see a red haired, green eyed girl she hadn't noticed before. Rain smiled nervously.

"I'm Lily Evans," said the girl, holding out her hand. "Rainnina Bone, right?"

"Um, yeah," Rain shook her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know, if there is anything you need help with in your classes, I'll be more than willing to help," Lily continued.

"Oh," said Rain, a little taken aback. "Okay, thanks."

"Thanks, Evans," said James, "but I think between the four of us, Rain has all the help she needs."

Lily scoffed. "Rainnina, you know this toerag?"

James looked offended. "Toerag? Evans, I'm hurt."

"James isn't a toerag," defended Rain. "He's a nice guy."

Lily stared at Rain in disbelief. "You obviously haven't known him very long. Potter is a self-centered, ignorant low-life. You'll see."

"All I see is someone who helped out an overwhelmed girl who had no idea what anything in the Wizarding World was," Rain retorted. James smirked. "He was one of the first people to make me feel at home around all this craziness. He's my friend and I'll not have you talking smack about him while I'm around."

There were a few curious onlookers for Rain's mini rant, and the Marauders all had broad grins on their faces. James' was the broadest of all. Lily just stared open-mouthed.

"Go ahead then, if you like immature little toerags like Potter and his group, all the power to you. But don't be surprised when hanging around them gets you into trouble."

"I wouldn't need them to get me into trouble," retorted Rain. "It's little smart mouths like you that would get me in trouble."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, best not get on my bad side, Lily Evans. It's not a place you'd like to be."

And with that, Rain turned back to her food and said not another word to Lily all dinner.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? R&R!**


End file.
